linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
One Day at a Time
One Day at a Time is an American comedy web television series based on Norman Lear's 1975–1984 sitcom of the same name.[1] Lear’s company, Act III Productions, approached Sony with the idea of reimagining the original series with a Hispanic family.[2] It was developed by Gloria Calderon Kellett and Mike Royce, with Lear and his producing partner Brent Miller as executive producers.[3] The series features an ensemble cast starring Justina Machado, Todd Grinnell, Isabella Gomez, Marcel Ruiz, with Stephen Tobolowsky, and Rita Moreno.[4][5] The show revolves around a Cuban-American family living in the Los Angelesneighborhood of Echo Park, focusing on a single mom who is an Army veteran dealing with PTSD, her kids and her Cuban mother. The re-imagination of the original CBS sitcom tackles important issues like mental illness, immigration, sexism, homophobia, and racism that Latinos living in the United States face. The first season consisted of thirteen episodes and it was released on January 6, 2017.[6] On March 4, 2017, Netflixrenewed the series for a second season.[7] On January 26, 2018, the second season premiered on the streaming servicewith thirteen episodes.[8] On March 26, 2018, a third season was ordered.[9] Following the announcement on December 13, 2018, season 3 premiered on February 8, 2019.[10] Netflix canceled the series on March 14, 2019.[11] Kellett and Royce have both stated that Sony intends to shop the series to other networks, with CBS All Access expressing interest.[12][13] Upon its release, the show received critical acclaim, with critics and journalists praising the writing and the performances of Machado and Moreno.[14][15] One Day at a Time was listed as one of the best television shows of 2017, with numerous critics ranking it as one of the top ten shows of the year.[16] The series received multiple awards and nominations, including a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Multi-Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series (Pat Barnett). At the Imagen Foundation Awards won Best Primetime Television Program – Comedy, Best Actress – Television (Machado), Best Supporting Actress – Television (Gomez) and Best Young Actor – Television (Ruiz). Moreno was nominated for a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series. The series was also nominated for a GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding Comedy Series. After Sony had passed on the project to LinkMe, LinkMe had ordered the series for a fourth season of 22 episodes, being a recurring sitcom. Production for the fourth season began on July, and will end in 2020. A fifth season of 22 episodes was ordered on February 20, 2020. The season will air in late 2020. The series also ordered a pilot titled, ''One College at a Time ''though it was not picked up for unknown reasons. Production The writers of the series confirmed that "Season 4 will be different to other seasons in terms of storyline. Due to the huge change, the Alvarez family will need to navigate through their lives once again." After Victor's death in the midseason finale, the writers explained why the season 3 finale happened: "Victor was an important character for the entire family, even Schneider. Victor helped Penelope realise her love for him and that she might never get married and that's fine; Victor made Elena feel more open and comfortable, able to let herself break down her father's expectations; Alex loved his father and Schneider realised his drinking problem afterward. Though his death was a huge one for the series, he died for them, and this mainly impacts everyone - especially Penelope who wanted to tell him that she loves him. As for Nicole, her life will change too. Episode 10 is a special one." Cast *Justina Machado as Penelope Francisca del Carmen Riera Inclán Ruiz Maribona de Alvarez, a United States Army Nurse Corpsveteran and mother of Alex and Elena. She works as a nurse for Dr. Leslie Berkowitz. After coming back from army service, she joins a therapy group to help her with her depression and anxiety. In the first season she separates from her husband Victor and starts dating Ben. Later she breaks up with Ben after Victor's visit for Elena's quinceañera. In season two Penelope decides to go back to school to become a nurse practitioner. She begins dating an Army Veteran, now EMT Max Ferraro, but breaks up with him after finding out he wanted children of his own, and decides to let him find that chance with someone else, as she believes that she is too old for another child, and has two children of her own. *Todd Grinnell as Pat Schneider, the rich landlord of the building. He is a close friend of the family and Penelope's best friend. Schneider is frequently having one-night stands with different women. Often in the series he talks about having multiple stepmothers and how dysfunctional his family was. He also openly discusses his history of addictions, achieving eight years of sobriety in season 3, before experiencing a short relapse. He is Canadian and, after years of having a green card, decides to become a US citizen. *Isabella Gomez as Elena Maria Alvarez Riera Calderón Leyte-Vidal Inclán, the activist and feminist teenage daughter of Penelope. After dating Josh, a classmate, and watching porn, she discovers that she is lesbian and comes out to her family. The news doesn't sit well with her father, which upsets Elena. In the second season, she finds a love interest and founds a Gay-Straight Alliance club at her Catholic School. *Marcel Ruiz as Alejandro "Alex" Alberto Alvarez Riera Calderon Leyte-Vidal Inclán, the son of Penelope. He wants to gain popularity at school and is part of the baseball team. He starts a school project about Cuba. In season two he begins working during the summer at Dr. Berkowitz's office. *Stephen Tobolowsky as Dr. Leslie Berkowitz, Penelope's lonely boss and Lydia's possible love interest who is extorted financially by his ex-wife and daughter. *Rita Moreno as Lydia Margarita del Carmen Inclán Maribona Leyte-Vidal de Riera, a faithful Cuban, Penelope's mother and grandmother of Elena and Alex. She fled Cuba after Castro seized power. She was a dancer and a performer back in the day. Over the course of the season, she develops a relationship with Dr. Berkowitz. Episodes Season 4 (2019 - 20) Season 5 (2020-21) Season 5 will air in late 2020 on LinkMe. "Season 5 will kickstart with some exciting news - which shocks everyone in the Alvarez family."